Kincade
| occupation = Skyfall Estate Gamekeeper | affiliation = James Bond | status = Active | role = Ally | portrayed = Albert Finney | first_appearance = Skyfall (film) | last_appearance = Skyfall (film) }}Kincade is the fictional gamekeeper of Skyfall Lodge and the Bond family estate. The character appears in the 2012 James Bond film Skyfall and is portrayed by the late English actor Albert Finney. Film biography After an attempt on M's life by Raoul Silva, Bond takes her to his empty and remote childhood home in Scotland: Skyfall Lodge. Intending to lure Silva into a trap at the lodge, and using M as bait, he instructs Q to leave an electronic trail for the cyber-terrorist to follow. Arriving at Skyfall, the pair enter the building only to be met by an elderly man wielding a shotgun. Kincade, the gamekeeper to the Bond family estate, recognizes James and utters a simple "James, James Bond...", to which Bond replies "Oh, are you still alive?" Bond introduces M to Kincade (Kincade calls her 'Emma') and explained that the lodge was sold when Bond was presumed dead. Bond updates Kincade on the situation and they set about preparing for Silva's arrival. The trio are only lightly armed, because Kincade sold all the guns to a collector, except for James' father's hunting rifle, hunting knife and a few sticks of dynamite, but they improvise a series of booby traps. Awaiting Silva's attack, Bond suggests that Kincade shouldn't get involved, causing the Scotsman to retort "Try and stop me, you jumped up little S***." When Bond managed to hit the target (two tea cups), Kincade, who was amazed, asked "What did you say you did for a living?" Kincade was flirtatious but polite towards M, giving her an old scarf, showing her a preist's hole and explaining about James' behavior. During the booby trap improvising, Kincade sawed half the barrel off his shotgun and tested it on a door. When Silva's men arrive, Bond, M and Kincade fight off the first assault. Wielding his newly sawed-off shotgun, Kincade dispatches two of Silva's men with a curt "Welcome to Scotland!" During the fight, Kincade seems discomforted with the violence and drops several shells while reloading. Bond comes to Kincade's aid, dispatching Silva's men with one of their own rifles. After the first assault was fought off, Silva arrives by helicopter with a second wave, causing Bond to send M and Kincade off through a secret escape tunnel. Emerging from the tunnel some distance from the house, Kincade attempts to help the wounded M to the relative safety of a nearby chapel, but along the way, M noticed she was wounded in her hip from trying to shoot one of Silva's men. However, Silva notices the gamekeeper's torch beam and sets off in pursuit. Unaware that Silva has followed them, Kincade goes into a side-room to look for something, when he returns muttering, "I couldn't find any-" he is interrupted by Silva who holds him at gunpoint. After examining M's wound with sadistic curiosity, Silva forces his gun into her hand and begs her to kill them both. Arriving through the chapel entrance, Bond hurls a knife into the madman's back, killing him. Seconds later, however, M also collapses from her wound and dies in Bond's arms. Watching nearby, Kincade takes his hat off in respect. Behind the scenes According to director Sam Mendes, the idea of approaching former James Bond actor Sean Connery to portray Kincade was very briefly considered. In an interview with the Huffington Post, Mendes noted that there "was a very brief flirtation with that thought, but it was never going to happen, because I thought it would distract.” During an interview in 1967, series co-producer Harry Saltzman compared actor Albert Finney's stage presence with that of then-current 007, Sean Connery. He stated of Connery, "There's only one other actor who moves as well as he does: Albert Finney. They move like cats - they're very light. For a big man to be light on their feet is most unusual." References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Skyfall characters Category:Male characters Category:Allies Category:British Category:Alive Category:Living characters